


No Better Time

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Some people think they should put their wedding off, others think it's a great time-- 'a beacon of hope in dark times' or some rot. James and Sirius just want to get married because they love each other.





	No Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hi! Can you do a fic of the boys wedding please? The sweeter and fluffier the better!” I'm not sure this has the requested amount of fluff, but I tried.

 

When James and Sirius announced their engagement and plans to get married within the month, opinions seemed to be split in half. One side said, “Is this really the right time? We’re in the middle of a war, and you don’t want to do something you’ll regret. Maybe put it off until after the war’s over.” The other side said the opposite, “Weddings are events of happiness and joy, and we could all use that in these dark times. Having a wedding the midst of a war gives people hope.”    
  
James and Sirius didn’t know how to tell everyone that them getting married had fuck all to do with the war, and they would be getting married at this exact time whether there had been fighting or not. They’d gotten together in Hogwarts, lived together the year after graduating, and agreed that they’d get married if they made it another year and neither of them backed out. It was two years after they made that agreement in school, and they were following their promise to each other. The only ones who understood were Remus, Peter, Lily, and Marlene because they’d known about this plan for a while now.    
  
Their wedding was about them and how much they loved each other, not about hope during a war or anything like that. Sirius was ready to punch the next person that implied that, so Remus didn’t let him go anywhere alone.    
  
Point is, other people’s stupidity or not, they were getting married tomorrow. Before the war, they’d talked about temporarily living apart for the week or so before the wedding to make their marriage mean that little bit more. Tonight though, they were cuddling in their bed, James kissing his neck leisurely.    
  
“How do you feel about tomorrow’s event, future Mister Potter?”    
  
“You know how I feel,” Sirius dodged with a little smile.    
  
“Well what if I wanna hear it again?”    
  
“Needy,” he teased.    
  
“You know it,” James confirmed, completely unashamed. “I just… I guess I can’t believe it’s finally happening. It always seemed so far away.”    
  
“I know. I always thought we were being stupid waiting that long. We could have gotten married right out of Hogwarts, you know. We should have,” he said, rolling over so James could see his pout.    
  
James chuckled. “No we should not have. Getting married right out of school?”    
  
“We’re barely out of school now.”    
  
“It’s been two years!”    
  
“Yeah and we’re barely twenty.”    
  
“It sounds like you’re trying to convince me to put off this engagement even longer.”    
  
“No,” Sirius rushed to say, “no no no, I’m just saying that we’re still young and getting married so it wouldn’t have really mattered if we got married back then instead of waiting.”    
  
“Yeah because our relationship hasn’t grown at all since then,” James said drily.    
  
“Our relationship is gonna keep growing, that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t get married tomorrow.”    
  
“It doesn’t? Well damn now I gotta unpack my panic suitcase.”    
  
“Don’t even joke about that.”    
  
“You’ve been joking about being a runaway bride for the past month.”    
  
“Well that’s different.”    
  
“How so?”    
  
“Because you know I’m not going to leave you.”    
  
“And you don’t know that I’m not going to leave you?”    
  
“You’re more flighty than me.”    
  
James gave Sirius an incredulous look. “Do you know who you’re talking to right now? Are you having an out-of-body experience so you think you’re someone else?”    
  
"Well if you're going to be mean about it..."    
  
"Oh come on Sirius. Me leaving you? Being more flighty? That's the kind of talk that makes people think you're mad sometimes."    
  
"Meanie."    
  
"I'm all kinds of nice to you."    
  
"Not right now you're not. And I need you to be nice to me right now, I'm about to get married!"    
  
"You're marrying me, you berk."    
  
"All the more reason to be nice to me."    
  
James huffed out a laugh and snuggled closer to him. "Let's get some sleep."    
  
"Bossy, bossy."    


* * *

There was something chaotically peaceful about their wedding. Peaceful because they were getting married. Chaotic because everyone that wasn't James or Sirius were freaking the fuck out for one reason or another, trying to make everything perfect and sort of failing in the process.    
  
Neither of them had gotten dressed yet, choosing to sit against the wall in comfy clothes to watch everyone flutter about. Lily apparently thought it was the most important thing in the world that the flower arrangements look perfectly dispersed throughout the room and in each of their own vases. Peter was taking care of the floor, sweeping up and vanishing every little piece of debris that dared to make it on the floor. Remus was straightening out the archway-- and when did they get an archway?    
  
"Hey Remus?" Sirius called. Remus perked up and made his way over to them. "What are you doing?" he asked, motioning at the flowery archway.    
  
"Taking care of the wedding arch?"    
  
"Since when do we have a wedding arch?" James asked, looking at Sirius to make sure he hadn't agreed to this and forgotten. Sirius shrugged, looking just as lost as James.    
  
"We asked you about it a month ago and you said fine."    
  
"If I said fine, I clearly wasn't paying attention," James said, eyeing the collaboration of flowers like it was going to come to life and bite someone.    
  
"Do you not like it?"    
  
"No," Sirius piped in, "it's nice, we just... weren't expecting it. We told you that we just wanted some flowers and nice formal wear and that was it. This is fancy."    
  
"Yeah, I know you said that." Remus scratched at his ear. "Let's be honest though, you both like fancy things, and this is your wedding. Everyone knows you guys are only doing this once, and we all want it to be special."    
  
"That's nice," James agreed, "and we appreciate it, but it's not going to be special if you lot never let us get to the altar." He checked his watch. "We wanted to have this done by three, and it's two thirty and nothing's done. We aren't even dressed-- and you don't get to blame us for that. Whether we were dressed or not, the room would still look like this and we wouldn't be able to get married yet."    
  
Remus looked at the room and turned back to them shame-faced. "Sorry mate, we were just trying to help."    
  
"And we appreciate that," Sirius said again. "But we just want to get married, we don't need all this." Beside him, James was nodding.    
  
"I'll go tell everyone to clear up and get ready. You go get dressed."    
  
"Thanks Moony."    
  
The couple smiled at each other and Remus made a face. "You two are disgusting in love. Go get married."    
  
"That's the plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
